Destiny Origins (ON HOLD FOR A LONG TIME)
by TrevorJHallett
Summary: Prequel to Destiny Rebirth. Trevor, an 10 year old boy, begins his Pokemon Journey across the Kanto Region. He'll meet some interesting people along the way. Meanwhile, Sara, a 10 year-old girl, tries her best to deal with the stress of working with her mother and relationship issues. But when these two people eventually meet, their lives would change forever.
1. Disclaimer

Rating: PG-13 (mature themes, mentions of blood, intense action scenes)

Pokémon Created by Satoshi Tajiri

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

Based on the original characters of Destiny Rebirth

 _ **This is the prequel of Destiny Rebirth. I will do my best with working on this story. I hope you will be patient with me and the updates. I don't have an exact schedule of when updates will happen, so just expect at least 1 chapter per week. I hope you will enjoy Destiny Rebirth.**_


	2. Prologue

It was a sunny and beautiful day in Pallet Town. The Pidgey were singing a melody of peace and harmony, while the Mankey were dancing with each other, as they listen to the tiny bird Pokémon's melody. Pallet Town is surrounded by open fields of grass and has dirt trails, which its population walk on every day. Everyone, living in this small town, is friendly to both people and Pokémon. There hasn't been a conflict in this town for ages. And on this beautiful sunny day, everyone was outside and either were playing with their Pokémon or just relaxing on their lawn chairs, getting a tan.

"Alright, bud! Let's try again!" a voice shouted out.

The voice belonged to the town's most respected man. Michael Hallett. He and his wife, Mary, were spending their sunny day at the park with their 1-year old son. They were hoping to teach him how to walk; but so far, they're making little progress. Their boy has just turned one. Although he mastered the art of crawling, he still struggles with learning how to walk. Luckily for the youngling, his parents were patience with him and always provide him the confidence he needs, so that he could walk without help.

The child was sitting down on the grass, staring at his parents with eyes of curiosity. His parents were shouting words of encouragement to their sitting child. The child, who found their shouting to be funny, give a giggle and smile, while also attempting to stand up. He positions himself in a crab-like pose, while pulling onto the grass for support. He manages to stand up, as he did, his parents were praising his efforts. The child smiles and attempts to walk over to his cheerful parents. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far. He trips and falls onto the grassy ground, with his head making contact with the soft ground. As a result, the 1-year old starts crying.

His parents rush over to their crying 1-year old and comfort him. Michael picked his son up and rubbed his back with gentle love and care. The couple begin walking back to their picnic site.

"Here, here, Trevor. It's ok. You did your best" Michael said to his still crying son.

"Don't worry about it," Mary added onto her husband's statement. "everyone falls flat on their faces at some point in their life."

"That's right." Michael agreed with his wife. "And when we fall, we learn how to pick ourselves up."

Their words of comfort helped cease the small child's waterworks, as he looks at them with eyes of wonder and gives them a bright smile and giggle.

As the day goes on, the happy family were eating their lunch on the picnic table. Mary was about to give her son his bottle; when suddenly, a wild Pokémon appeared right next to their table, gazing upon the family with interest and curiosity.

It was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base.

"Oh look honey! It's a Pikachu!" Mary shouted.

"Well, I'll be." Michael responded as he goes over to the electric-type. "What brings you out here, Pikachu?"

All of a sudden, Pikachu's stomach growl, which causes the electric mouse to blush in embarrassment. Seeing this sight, caused the 1-year old child to giggle.

"Looks like somebody is hungry." Mary stated, which Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Well then, I think we have some berries with us, don't we, dear?"

"Oh yeah. Of course, we do." Michael responded. "I'm sure we can share some with you, Pikachu."

The electric mouse smiled brightly, as the couple share their berries with it. The Pokémon thanked the couple for their generosity, before leaving them and going back into the woods.

"Isn't Pikachu just the cutest thing in the whole world, honey?" Mary said to her husband.

"It is cute alright. What do you think, Trevor?" Michael turned to ask his 1-year old son.

When he did, he immediately noticed that Trevor wasn't sitting in his stool. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Trevor!" Mary and Michael shouted in unison, as they look around for their infant son.

They were worried that someone may have kidnapped their only child. But then suddenly, they hear a soft laugh coming from the bushes. They rush over to them to see what was making that sound. They looked through the bushes and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was Trevor hugging the wild Pikachu that they just given berries to. At first, they worried that Pikachu would shock their son, but it didn't seem like Trevor wasn't hugging Pikachu the wrong way. Instead, as their son hugged the electric- type, both him and the Pokémon were smiling. Pikachu was enjoying the hug from the small child.

Upon this sight, Trevor's parents didn't want to interrupt this touching moment, so they just watched from a safe distance. Eventually, the two broke away from the hug, as Pikachu had to go back home to its own family. It left the 1-year old alone, and as it walks away, Trevor was waving goodbye to it, which provoked the electric type to do the same.

Once Pikachu was gone, Mary and Michael rushed over to their happy son, picked him up, and hugged him tightly. Trevor smiled when they did that.

"Trevor, how did you get all the way over here?" Michael asked his son.

The 1 year-old giggled and responded, "Walk, da-da!"

Michael and Mary were shocked and surprised to hear their son's first words. It also seemed that Trevor managed to follow the wild Pikachu by walking. They smiled upon hearing those words. They were really proud of him.

As the day comes to an end, Trevor had already fallen asleep. His mother was carrying him, while his father was carrying the items that they brought to the park today. They walked back to their lovely home. This white-colored two story house is a country farmhouse, which both Mary and Michael loved it so very much.

They tucked Trevor in his crib and the couple gazed upon their sleeping child with peaceful eyes.

"He sure surprised us today, honey." Mary said, while giving a quick peek on her husband's cheek.

"He sure did." Michael responded. "I believe he will grow up to be one fine Pokémon trainer, just like his old man."

"I bet he will." Mary answered back, as the two left the bedroom quietly.

Their child slept throughout the night, without even waking up once, because he was having wonderful and amazing dreams about becoming a Pokémon trainer and befriending all Pokémon, like he did today with that wild Pikachu.


	3. Ancient Lecture

Michael Hallett was quite the Pokémon Trainer back in his day. His first Pokémon was a Charmander, which eventually evolved into a Charizard. He has traveled across the Kanto, beating all the gyms, and challenging the Pokémon League. He won the league, but decided to not challenge the Elite Four because he wanted to travel some more.

It was during these travels that he met his wife, Mary. They've met on Route 25 when Michael saw her riding on a Lapras out in the ocean. The two begun sharing each other's interests, and eventually, fell in love and got married at the age of 22.

5 years later, Mary was pregnant and Michael knew that he needed an actual job to support his family. Luckily for him, Professor Oak recommend him a job at the Pokémon University as a professor in Pokémon Ancient History. Michael had an interest in learning and teaching about ancient Pokémon, so he accepted the job. He had an interest in the ancient Pokémon, Mew.

Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body, and as such is able to learn any attack. It was Michael's dream to meet Mew and to be able to study its origins, while also figuring out the secret to the origins of Pokémon. Could Mew be the ancestor of all Pokémon? This question has sparked an interest in ancient Pokémon history in Michael's mind.

9 months later, Mary gave birth to a boy, who they named Trevor. Michael was really caring and loving towards his family. He always put them first above all other things. In fact, whenever he goes to work, he would leave his Pokémon behind at the house, to keep an eye on his wife and child and protect them from any danger. However, there's one small problem to this plan. Who's protecting him?

* * *

 _2_ _years_ _later..._

The classroom was full of students, who were listening to Michael's lectures about ancient Pokémon history. Today's lecture was about the Legendary Birds, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres, and an ancient legend that they are depicted as titans. He is currently telling his students what that prophecy states.

" _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea."_ He said, while adding on his own thoughts to his statement.

"This ancient prophecy comes from a shrine that can be found near Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago. Many archaeologists have determined that the titans of fire, ice, and lightning are Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. However, they are still puzzled by this question. What is this 'Beast of the Sea'? Is it a Pokémon? If so, then does that mean there are more than 150 Pokémon in the world? For your final assignment, write a 2-3-page essay about what you have learned in Ancient Pokémon History this semester. It is due in 2 weeks. Class dismissed!"

With that, the students got up from their desks and began walking out of the classroom, leaving Michael alone. Michael was gathering up his materials when an unexpected visitor entered his classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Hallett" The mysterious man said.

Michael turned to see who it was. When he did, his face became serious. His visitor was Dr. Fuji.

Fuji was a genetics scientist. When his daughter, Amber, died, Dr. Fuji devoted his life to trying to bring her back through the usage of cloning, which has been controversial. Even his wife was distraught and could not continue watching his endeavors, insisting that he could not bring Amber back to life. Eventually, she left him. Despite her leaving him, Fuji continued his studies on cloning.

"Dr. Fuji." Michael said in a serious tone in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"I've heard that you recently came into possession of an ancient map that leads to some ruins located in the jungles of Guyana." Fuji answered.

Upon his answer, Michael's face turned from serious to shocked. How does he know about the map?! He thought as his mind began racing.

About two weeks ago, Michael was at a dig site and came across a map that lead to ruins that were the sight of where Mew was first sighted. The only other person that he has shown this map to was Professor Oak. How did Dr. Fuji know about the map?

"I don't know what you're talking about. What map?" Michael lied.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Hallett! I know that you have a map that would lead to the ruins where the ancient Pokémon, Mew, was first sighted!" He exclaimed, before taking a deep breath.

"Why are you interested in these ruins, Dr. Fuji? You study genetics, not ancient Pokémon." Michael asked curiously.

"Well," Dr. Fuji begin to explain to the confused professor. "my studies have attracted the attention of a very powerful man. He said that he would fund my project, if I also cloned the legendary Pokémon, Mew. In order to do that, I would need to find a sample of Mew's DNA and these ruins are my only hope to locate that sample. So if you don't mind, hand over the map to me, Mr. Hallett, and I will leave you alone."

Michael's expression was a mix of shock and frustration towards Fuji's intentions with the ruins.

"Are you out of your mind, Fuji?!" Michael exclaimed with frustration ringing in his voice. "Cloning is controversial, due to the fact that the subjects don't survive early on during the process. I won't let you use Mew's DNA for any means of cloning. Tell your boss that he isn't getting his hands on this map!"

His words didn't scare the doctor at all. Instead, he chuckled at Michael's threat.

"I figure you wouldn't cooperate with me. I guess now I will have to take the map from you by force!" Fuji exclaimed, before leaping towards Michael.

Michael quickly moved to the side and knocked the attacking doctor down to the floor by hitting his back with his elbow hard. Then, he rushes out of the room to escape from Dr. Fuji, who shouted,

"You can't escape, Mr. Hallett! You can run, but you can't hide from Team Rocket!"

Michael was running through the halls of the University until he is stopped by a group of grunts. These grunts were all wearing black shirts and pants. Each of their shirts had a huge red R on them.

"Argh. Team Rocket. I figure." Michael growled.

He then extended his arm forward, and suddenly, a sword-like weapon appeared in his hands. It was shaped like a key and the top was shaped like a Pokéball. Without thinking, he charges through the group of grunts, striking them down with his weapon, while avoiding their electric batons. However, the sword didn't kill them. It only knocked them down, so that Michael could get through them easily.

Eventually, after fighting more grunts, he reached the exit. Unfortunately, when he opened the doors, there were hundreds of grunts blocking his way out. He was trapped.

He turned around and noticed that there were more grunts blocking his escape path. Michael growled in frustration. He can't possibly fight them all. He already used most of his strength to fight his way to the exit.

"Oh shit!" Michael stated, as he realizes that he's trapped like a Caterpie, who's in danger of getting eaten by a Pidgeotto.

All of a sudden, a helicopter landed on the ground, in front of the university. A man came out from the helicopter. The man was wearing an orange business suit and he had a Persian, who remained in the helicopter.

Michael glared at the man with anger burning in his eyes. Immediately, he knew that he was staring down the boss of Team Rocket.

"So you're behind this attack!" Michael yelled.

"Guilty as charged." The man responded with a grin. "Now then, will you corporate with us and hand over that map?"

"Never!" Michael shouted, while posing in a battle stance, with his key-like sword in hand. "I won't let you have this map! You'll get jack squat from me!"

Michael appeared that he will fight to his very last breath against Team Rocket. He wasn't going to let them have the map.

However, the man didn't express any signs of worry towards Michael's respond. The man slowly reaches his pocket and pulls out a photograph. He then showed it to the Michael. When he did, Michael's face changes from anger to shocked and worried.

It was a picture of him with his wife and child.

"If you don't give us the map, then your wife and son will die!" The man threatened him.

"You bastard! Leave my family out of this!" Michael exclaimed.

"Believe me, I will do whatever it takes to get what I wanted. Even if it means killing innocent people or Pokémon." The man explained. "It's your choice. What's more important? A piece of paper or your wife and child."

Michael knew that Team Rocket shouldn't get their hands on the map, but does he really want to risk the safety of his family for it. Michael thought for a moment, and then, he made his decision.

"My...my family is more important...to me..." He answered, while the man in the orange suit smirked, as he watches Michael express defeat. "They mean everything to me...I wouldn't live without them...Please don't hurt them..."

"Then, give us the map and we will leave your family alone." The man stated.

Michael puts down his weapon and opens his suitcase, getting the map out of the suitcase.

"Here! Take it!" He shouted, as he threw the map to the man in the orange suit, who catches it and an evil grin is formed on his face.

"Wise choice, Mr. Hallett." The man stated, as he turned and walked back to his helicopter.

"Promise me that you will leave my family alone!" Michael yelled at the boss of Team Rocket.

"Oh yes. Your family will be left alone. As for you, however, it's a different story." The man answered back.

"What do you mean?!" Michael asked with worry and confusion in his eyes.

The man chuckled, before quickly turning back and firing a shot from a handgun directly at Michael's chest. Michael screamed out in pain as the bullet makes contact with his heart. Michael collapses, while maintaining balance with his knee on the ground. Then, his key-shaped weapon disappears. Michael was breathing heavily and sweating uncontrollably.

"You...bastard! You promised that you wouldn't hurt me or my family!' Michael exclaimed.

"I only said I'll leave your family alone. I never stated that you will be allowed to leave here alive. Now, poor little Trevor will know what it feels like to grow up without a father!" The man explained, as he leaves Michael behind to die, while laughing about his victory today.

Michael starts losing conscious, and then, he collapses to the ground. He was quickly losing blood. The bullet damaged the heart. There was no way to save himself from death.

With his last breath, he said, "Mary... Trevor... I'm sorry...Trevor...stay strong for mommy... Never lose hope in life...I'll always be watching you...as you make your dream come true...I'll always be proud of you...Never forget who you are...Never forget...Never forget..."

Michael's eyes closed, never to open again. Everything went black and it started to rain heavily.

* * *

It was still raining. Mary was worried about her husband. Usually, he's home around 5:00 p.m. It is now 6:30 p.m. Trevor was playing with his toys in the living room when he noticed that his father wasn't home yet. He walks up to his worrying mother.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" The 3-year old asked his mother, with a curious look in his eyes.

"I don't know, sweetie. It's not like him to work late." Mary answered.

At that moment, they hear a car pulling into the driveway. They believe to be Michael's car.

"Daddy's home!" Trevor yelled with joy in his voice.

"Well, he better has a good reason why he's late. He had us worried sick." Mary said, as she walks to the door.

She opened it, but she didn't see her husband's car. Instead, it was a police car. Then, Officer Jenny walked up to Mary. The expression on the officer's face wasn't a strict serious look. There was a frown of sadness on the officer's face.

"Mrs. Hallett, I... I have some bad news to report to you about your husband." Officer Jenny said to Mary, who had a look of worry on her face

Trevor was behind his mother, observing what was happening. The officer then tells Mary the horrible news. Trevor couldn't hear or understand what they were saying. However, when he heard the word, "dead", his face went pale and his expression went from joyful to confusion. His mother, with tears rolling down her face, turned to her son and hugged him tightly, as she starts to cry.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Where's daddy?" He asked, as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Daddy...daddy has left us from this world..." Mary responded.

"No... no...NO!" Trevor shouted with tears in his eyes. "He can't be gone! He was good! He can't be gone! No way! You're lying!"

Trevor was only 3. He didn't understand death yet, so he didn't believe that his father is now dead. His grieving mother continued to hug her upset son and attempted to ease his frustration.

"Trevor, he may be gone, but he'll always be in our hearts. As long as you remember your father, he'll always be in your heart, watching you succeed in making your dream come true."

Her words managed to calm her son down, but he continued to cry within her embrace. Tears were still rolling down from Mary's face, as she lays her head on her son's and kisses it. They remained in that embrace for hours, until Trevor got sleepy. Mary allowed Trevor to sleep with her tonight, so that he wouldn't be alone tonight. They both need each other more than ever now, as they mourn for Michael's death.

This day would be one that Trevor will never forget in his life because it was the day where his father was taken away from him. He would grow up without having a father there, to give him courage and support when he becomes a Pokémon Trainer and begins his Pokémon journey.


	4. Opening Credits

_I've been having these weird dreams lately..._

 _Like is anything of this real..._

 _...or not._

* * *

Walt Disney Pictures

Presents

* * *

 **In Association with**

Legendary Pictures

Pikachu Project

and

XxYvonnexX Inc.

* * *

 **A**

Trevor Hallett

 **Story**

* * *

DESTINY REBIRTH

* * *

Chris Evans

* * *

Anne Hathaway

* * *

Atticus Mitchell

* * *

Danielle Campbell

* * *

Adam Driver

* * *

Brad Pitt

* * *

Idina Menzel

* * *

Tina Fey

* * *

Tom Hanks

* * *

Meryl Streep

* * *

Steve Carell

* * *

Liam Neeson

* * *

David Gallagher

* * *

Taron Egerton

Ken Watanabe

Alec Baldwin

* * *

Kara Hayward

Anna Kendrick

Ashleigh Craig

* * *

Christopher Lloyd

Jim Carrey

Helena Bonham Carter

* * *

and

Danny DeVito

as the voice of Meowth

* * *

and

Patrick Stewart

as the voice of Mewtwo

* * *

 **Casting by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

 **Edited by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

 **Theme Song by**

Hikaru Utada

* * *

 **Music by**

Hans Zimmer

Shinji Miyazaki

Yoko Shimomura

* * *

 **Additional Music by**

Junkie XL

James Newton Howard

* * *

 **Arrangement by**

Adam Haynes

* * *

 **Executive Producer**

Mightyena's Shadow

* * *

 **Executive Producers**

XxBraixenGirl20xX

DaisyPragnya

* * *

 **Produced by**

Ian Bryson

Natalie Bloom

* * *

 **Produced by**

XxWhiteYvonnexX

XxRyanYvonnexX

* * *

 **Produced by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

 **Battle Sequences Written by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

 **Written by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

Based on the Original Characters from _Destiny Rebirth_

 **Created by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

 _Pokémon_

 **Created by**

Satoshi Tajiri

Ken Sugimori

Game Freak

* * *

 _Kingdom Hearts_

 **Developed by**

Square Enix and Disney

* * *

 **Story by**

Trevor Hallett

* * *

 **Directed by**

Trevor Hallett


	5. Welcome to the World of Pokemon!

Several spotlights were turning on all at once. They were all aiming their ray of light towards the center of the stage. At the center, stood a middle-aged man, wearing a lab coat. He's about to give an important speech.

"Hello there!" He said, beginning his speech. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself... I study Pokémon as a profession."

He takes out a Poke ball and throws it into the air. A burst of light comes out of it. AS the light faded away, it revealed a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. The Pokémon landed in the professor's arms. Oak then pets the creature, causing it to make a sound of satisfaction from him petting it. He proceeds to continue his speech.

"Are you interested in learning about this Pokémon world? I'll be your guide for a story of dreams and adventures." He stated, before the curtains, behind him, begin to open up. "Now, the world of Pokémon awaits! Let's get started!"

The moment the Pokémon Professor said those words, everything went white. The journey starts here and now.


	6. The Day Has Arrived

_7 years later..._

Trevor, who is now 10 years old, is in his bedroom, watching a Pokémon battle on his television. He's 4'10'' tall. His hair is pale brown. He's wearing with a red and white cap. His eyes are hazel. He's also wearing a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes.

Trevor love watching Pokémon battles. He has always wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer ever since he came in contact with Pokémon at a very young age. And now that he has reached the age of 10, he can finally become a Pokémon Trainer and obtain his first Pokémon. He was just waiting for his mother to come home and inform him that Oak was ready for him.

Eventually, his mother arrived home with the groceries.

"Trevor, are you there?" His mother called out for him. "Trevor?"

Trevor heard his mother, and immediately, turned off the television.

"Huh? Yeah." Trevor responded back.

"I ran into Professor Oak and he gave me a message for you. He wants you to go to his lab as soon as possible." She stated.

"Professor Oak?" Trevor asked, to confirm that his mother's message was true.

"He said that he's ready to give you your first Pokémon." Mary answered.

As soon as he heard those words, he rushed out of his room, in a flash, grabbing his blue yellow backpack. He then walked quickly down the stairs, almost tripping himself with his fast walking, but manages to prevent himself from falling over. His mother could see the pure excitement in her son's face right now.

"Alright! It's finally time for me to get my very first Pokémon!" He exclaimed, before exiting out the house. "I'll see you later, mom!"

A smile formed on his mother's face, as her son leaves to get his first Pokémon.

* * *

As soon as Trevor exits the house, he goes over to where his dad's Charizard was resting. Ever since his father died, his Charizard was the only thing that Trevor had left of his father. It reminds him how strong his father was when he was a Pokémon trainer.

"Hey, Charizard." The boy said, as the flame Pokémon woke up. "I'm about to get my first Pokémon. Wish me luck!"

His father's Charizard smiled back, as the boy leaves the yard and starts running toward Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak's lab is an important place in Kanto. That's where most trainer start their Pokémon journey when they reach the age of 10. The building stands out in Pallet Town for its wind turbine, the three windows of the inner balcony, and for the four windows of the second floor. The lab stood

Trevor was running on the dirt trail, which would lead him to Professor Oak's lab. He wanted to get there first because he wanted first dibs on picking his starter Pokémon. He already knew what Pokémon he wanted to be his first one. Two other people were also scheduled to get their first Pokémon along with him and Trevor knew these two all too well.

"Trevor! Wait up!" A voice cried out.

Trevor stopped running and turned to see his friend, Ryan, trying to catch up to him.

Ryan has been Trevor's friend ever since childhood. The two would always come up with contests, which they both would compete in, to see who was stronger. They normally end in a tie. Ryan is Trevor's equal in terms of strength.

Ryan is a tall, thin boy. He has medium length, messy mud brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and grey T-shirt underneath a sky blue jacket that has a sea blue neck and cuffs and a white zip with grey, slightly baggy pants. He also wears a scarlet red cap that has a black Poké Ball logo, a scarlet red pair of shoes with black panels and white soles, and is carrying a black and blue messenger bag with a large white Poké Ball in the center.

"Ryan! Good to see you!" Trevor said to his friend.

"I'm guessing you got the message too, huh?" Ryan asked, with a smile on his face.

"Sure did. I guess you did too." Trevor responded.

"Yep." Ryan said, nodding his head.

Trevor then looked around, as if he was looking for someone. Normally, Ryan is accompanied by their other childhood friend, White. She and Ryan have always been close together ever since the Persian incident.

When they were 7-years old, Ryan was getting chased by a Persian, and luckily, White was around the area and decided to help him out. Saving him caused her to get bitten by the feline Pokémon on her left arm. After that meeting, Ryan would always visit her house asking if she was alright or if she wanted to play with him and Trevor.

"Hey Ryan, we're missing someone in our little group." Trevor said, as he snaps back into reality.

"We are?" Ryan said, while looking around and noticing that they were missing someone. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it, you're right. Where do you think she can be?"

All of a sudden, something appeared in front of Ryan, hanging upside down. The thing was in the form of a 10-year old wild girl. It was White.

"BOO!" She shouted, startling both Ryan and Trevor.

"Holy shit!" Ryan yelled, while falling on his bottom.

"What the Farfetch'd?!" Trevor responded, while taking a step back.

The wild girl's legs then unhooked from the branch and she landed on her feet. White is a tall, slender girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her top hair is covered by her hat, this being why it's unknown what her hairstyle is. She wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. Hilda also carries a pink messenger bag around.

"Did I scared you?" White asked Ryan, who was still recovering from the scare.

"Why do you always do that to me?!" Ryan asked in a whiny tone.

"Because it's fun and the expression on your face gets me every time!" White stated, while giggling at the stunned expression and look of embarrassment on Ryan's face.

"Really, White? Really?" Ryan responded to White's answer, as his face turned red, out of embarrassment and frustration towards her mischievous personality.

"Uh guys." Trevor interrupted his two friends. "I don't want to break up this discussion, but weren't we all heading to Professor Oak's lab now? You know, to get our first Pokémon."

Suddenly. White jumped up and down out of pure excitement.

"Oh yeah! Out of my way, boys!" White exclaimed, before dashing off, leaving Trevor and Ryan behind. "Eat my dust, Ryan and Trevor!"

Trevor and Ryan, both realizing what just happened, started to run after the speedy wild White.

"White!" They both shouted in unison, as they try to catch up with her.

And so, the group of friends are running towards Professor Oak's lab, so that they can all get their very first Pokémon.


	7. Pokemon, I Choose You!

"I'M HERE!" White shouted as she opened the front door of Professor Oak's lab.

Inside the entrance door, there is a hallway with several doors, and to the left is a chest of drawers and the stairway to the second floor. White entered, with Ryan and Trevor following behind her. They looked around the building, but they don't see the Professor.

"PROFESSOR OAK!" White yelled, causing Ryan and Trevor to cover their ears. "ARE YOU HOME?!"

"White," Ryan said, while shushing her. "maybe you should use your indoor voice. We don't want to give the Professor a heart attack."

"Well, Ryan," White stated, with an annoyed expression on her face. "how do you suppose we let him that we have arrived then? Hmmm?"

"Well, uh, maybe he's..." Ryan started to explain, while stuttering, until he was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Maybe I was already expecting you three to eventually show up." Said the voice.

The trio turned and noticed that the owner of that voice was none other than, Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak!" Trevor exclaimed, with a stunned look in his eyes.

"In the flesh." Oak responded with a chuckle. "And boy, White, did you give me a shock alright. I thought I was having a heart attack or something."

"I'm sorry, Professor Oak." White said, while bowing her head down, out of guilt.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to." Oak responded.

While she was bowing, White noticed a small grin on Ryan's face. He was a bit happy that he was right about White almost giving the Pokémon Professor a heart attack. In response to his grin, White stick her tongue out at him. Ryan's grin quickly disappears. He's now expressing an annoyed look in his eyes. White then smiled when she realized that she made Ryan annoyed.

Trevor, observing the two's interactions with each other, let out a sigh. _God, those two are like a married couple._ He thought, before snapping back into reality when Oak coughed to get the trio's attention.

"Alright," Professor Oak began to speak. "I think you know why you three are here, right?"

"Yeah," Trevor answered. "to start our Pokémon journey."

"Right." Oak stated. "But in order to begin this journey of hopes and dreams, what do you need first."

"A Pokémon." Ryan answered, which the professor nodded to confirm that Ryan was right.

"Now then," Oak said. "Follow me, you three."

The trio then followed the professor into the living room. In the room, there's a pink carpet, and on it, are two couches and a table. To the side, are a computer and bookshelves. On the table, there were three Pokéballs. Oak then picked up the Pokéballs and showed them to Trevor, Ryan, and White, who all had expressions of excitement on their faces.

"As you can see," Oak begin explaining to the trio. "there are three Pokémon here. I'll give each of you the opportunity to choose one."

Professor Oak then threw one of the Pokéball into the air. Out came a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb.

"This is Bulbasaur. A Grass and Poison-type." Oak introduced the grass type to the group.

"It's so cute!" White exclaimed, while leaving a stunned look on everyone's faces.

"Ok...moving on." Oak broke the silence as he threw the next Pokéball.

When the light faded away, it revealed a small turtle-like Pokémon. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

"This is Squirtle. A Water-type." Oak explained.

"Cool." Ryan stated, who seemed interested in the water type.

Oak then throws the final Pokéball into the air. When the light faded away, it showed a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Charmander has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail.

"And finally, this is Charmander. A Fire-type." Oak stated.

"Charmander..." Trevor said, while gazing upon the flame Pokémon, as he remembered the fact that his father started his journey with a Charmander.

"Now then," Oak said, as the trio were gazing upon the starter Pokémon that he has shown them. "you may choose the one that you like."

Ryan and White looked at each other, then looked at Trevor, who seemed to have already know what Pokémon he wants to pick.

"Well, Trevor," Ryan said, getting Trevor's attention. "it looks like you have already made your choice, so why don't you go first."

"Geez, Ryan," Trevor said in shock that his friends are letting him have the first pick. "I don't want to sound greedy or anything, but thanks."

Ryan and White both nodded and smiled at Trevor, as he's about to pick his first Pokémon.

"So Trevor, which one would you like to be your partner." Oak asked.

"The choice is simple for me. I have already made my decision, ever since I was little. I knew what Pokémon that I want to be my partner." He said, while walking over to the flame Pokémon, who stared at the boy with awe and wonderment.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Trevor proclaimed, as the flame Pokémon jumped into Trevor's arms.

The expression on both Trevor and Charmander's faces were excitement and happiness. The two knew that they will be the best friends and partners throughout their journey.

"So may I ask why did you choose Charmander?" Oak questioned Trevor about his decision to go with the fire-type.

"Well," Trevor begin to explain to Professor Oak. "my father started his journey with a Charmander. Ever since he passed on, I've made my decision to have my first Pokémon to be Charmander, in honor of his memory."

Oak nodded in satisfaction. He knew Trevor's father all too knew. Michael was one of his proud students. He originally started out as an assistant of his, until Michael decided to go on a journey with a Charmander.

"I'm sure your father would be very proud that you pick Charmander as your partner." Oak responded, as Trevor nodded to it.

"Now then," Oak said, while turning back to White and Ryan. "what will you two pick?"

Ryan was about to pick, until White quickly made her decision and pushed Ryan out of the way.

"I pick Bulbasaur! I pick Bulbasaur!" White exclaimed as she picks up the grass-type and rubbed her face against it, which the plant Pokémon is actually enjoying it.

Ryan, after getting up from the ground, looked at White with a look of frustration and annoyance.

"White!" Ryan exclaimed. "If you wanted to go next, why didn't you say so?!"

"Well Ryan, I thought you wanted Squirtle, so I wanted to make my decision before you." White smiled as she made her point across, while sticking her tongue out at Ryan.

Ryan's face becomes red, out of embarrassment, and yet, the anger on his face quickly faded away.

"Yeah," He responded as he goes to pick up the water-type. "I did want Squirtle to be my partner."

The turtle-like Pokémon smiled as Ryan hold it in his arms. Ryan smiled back at it. Trevor, White, and Ryan now each have their own Pokémon and they are really happy with their decisions.

"Take these with you., as well." Professor Oak then hands them a small red device, along with 5 empty Pokéballs.

"What is this device, Professor?" White asked curiously.

"That's a PokéDex." Oak answered her question, and then, begins explaining to the group about it more. "It's a handheld electronic encyclopedia device; one which is capable of recording and retaining information of the various Pokémon of the world."

"That's so cool!" White exclaimed.

""To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world... That was my dream!" Oak proclaimed.

"Your dream?" Trevor said, while being surprised about the Professor's dream. "But, I'm too old! I can't do it! So, I want you three to fulfill my dream for me! Get moving, you three! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"Alright! We will, Professor!" The trio exclaimed in unison.

The professor nodded at them, while smiling, before continuing his statement. "Pokémon around the world wait for you, Trevor, Ryan, and White. Your journey begins tomorrow! Right now, you three should all go tell your families about the journey that you're about to go."

"Of course, Professor," Trevor responded. "We will."

"Good," The professor said. "Now go out there and catch them all! Make me proud!"

"Right!" The three new trainers shouted together.

Starting tomorrow, their journey will begin...


	8. First Battle!

After obtaining their Pokémon, Trevor, Ryan, and White decided to head back to Trevor's house to hang out for a while, before telling their families that they will be going on a journey to complete the PokéDex. When they entered Trevor's House, he informed his mother that they' were back from Oak's lab.

"Mom! I'm home!" Trevor shouted.

His mother came downstairs and notices her son, along with his two friends, at the front door. She had just finished cleaning Trevor's bedroom.

"Oh! Trevor, you're back already. That was quick. Oh, and hello Ryan and White, it's good to see you two again." Mary stated, as she walks downstairs to greet them.

"Same to you, Ms. Hallett!" Ryan and White said in unison.

"So," Mary said, while looking at her son. "what Pokémon did you pick, son?"

Trevor then took out Charmander's Pokéball and let the flame Pokémon out. As it did, Charmander had a look of pure innocent and joy in his eyes. Mary smiled as she gazes upon the fire-type that her son picked to be his partner.

"Ah! I see you picked Charmander, Trevor." His mother stated, while still looking at the flame Pokémon with a look of joy in her eyes. "I think it's a good Pokémon for you to begin your journey with. Your father also picked Charmander for his first Pokémon."

"Yeah, I know." Trevor said, while also gazing upon his Charmander with a smile on his face. "I guess it just runs in the family."

"I guess so. Now then, you two," She said, as she turned her attention to White and Ryan now. "what Pokémon did you picked?"

White quickly reached for Bulbasaur's Pokéball and let out her partner. When the light faded away and her Pokémon is revealed, she picks up the grass-type and shows it to Mary.

"I pick Bulbasaur to be my partner. Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" White exclaimed, as the grass-type let out a soft roar, while smiling.

"Well," Mary said, while thinking about her answer carefully. "it's the second cutest thing that I've seen."

"SECOND?!" White shouted, with her and Bulbasaur's face expressing shock to Trevor's mother's respond. "Then, what Pokémon is number 1 on your list?!"

"That would be the Pikachu that Trevor hugged when he was a year old." Mary answered, while making Trevor feel embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Really, mom? Just that Pikachu?" Trevor questioned his mother's pickiness over that specific Pikachu. "There are other Pikachus out there. You like only that Pikachu?"

His mother looked annoyed with her son's thoughts on her opinion of Pikachu. However, she already has a counter argument up her sleeve.

"Uh, may I remind you that you are very picky with the food you eat, mister. You only like eating Bacon, certain fruits, and French Fries." His mother said, making Trevor speechless and blushed.

"You've made your point there, mother." Trevor responded, while accepting defeat.

His mother huffed in victory, and then, turns to Ryan to see what Pokémon he picked to be his partner.

"Now, Ryan," She said. "who did you pick to be your first Pokémon?"

Ryan took out his Pokéball and let out his Squirtle, to show Trevor's mother.

"I've picked Squirtle to be my partner." Ryan said, while showing his Pokémon to Mary, who smiled upon the water-type.

She then took a good look at all of their Pokémon and smiled brightly at their trainers.

"Wow. You three all have wonderful Pokémon to begin your journeys with." Mary stated, as the trio of friends smiled upon her words.

"Now then, I'll made us some lunch. You three can hang out in Trevor's room, while you wait. Ok?" She said.

"Ok!" The trio said in unison, as they walk upstairs, while Mary heads into the kitchen to make lunch for both them and their Pokémon.

* * *

Trevor, Ryan, and White walk to Trevor's room. The moment that they enter the bedroom, a thought came into White's wild mind and she needed to share it with her friends.

"Hey! I have an awesome idea on how we can pass the time, while we wait for lunch to be made!" White said with excitement ringing from her voice.

"What's your 'awesome' idea, White?" Trevor asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Since everyone has chosen their own Pokémon," White begin to explain her idea to her friends. "let's have a Pokémon battle! Right here and now!"

Ryan and Trevor were both surprised and shocked to hear White's suggestion that they should have a Pokemon battle in Trevor's own room.

"Uh White? Our Pokémon are still weak. And there's no sense in a Pokémon battle indoors!" Ryan explained to an overexcited White.

"Gosh, it's fiiiiine!" White said, while pouting towards Ryan. "Like you said, our guys are still weak, right? And we got to raise them somehow, so why not fight!"

"Ok...if you say so, White..." Ryan responded, while knowing that this may lead to making a big mess in the bedroom.

"Thus and thus... Trevor!" White shouted, while pointing at Trevor, who appeared to be ready for battle. "Let's start out with a Pokémon battle! Bulbasaur, let's go!"

At that moment, Bulbasaur jumps in front of White and is in a battle pose, as it waits for its opponent to show up.

"Alright! You ask for it!" Trevor exclaimed, as he's about to call out his Pokémon. "Charmander, I choose you!"

The flame Pokémon stands in front of his trainer and is prepared for combat.

"Ladies first! Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" White commanded.

The grass type obeyed the command, and suddenly, two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and they're heading towards the flame Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Trevor shouted.

Charmander jumped out of the way, causing the grass-type attack to miss its target, and instead, knocking over the chair that was behind Charmander. White growled that her attack missed.

"Vine Whip! Again!" White shouted her next move, which is the same one.

"Dodge it! Again!" Trevor exclaimed.

And again, the grass-type fired the same attack and it misses its target, while also knocking something over. This is repeated two more times and more objects in the rooms are being knocked over. White was getting frustrated that her attacks are missing its target.

"Argh! Hold still, you little fireball!" White yelled in frustration.

Seeing that Bulbasaur was getting tired, Trevor decided that it's time to counterattack.

"Alright, Charmander, use Scratch!" Trevor commanded.

The flame Pokémon then scratches the grass-type with its claws. It was a direct hit. Unfortunately, this puts Charmander close to the grass-type, as White calls out her next move.

"Tackle!"

And then, the grass Pokémon tackles the flame Pokémon in the stomach, landing a hit upon Charmander, who is sent flying and crashing into a bookshelf, causing the books to fall off. Luckily, the flame Pokémon got out of the way, before those heavy books could hit the fire-type's head.

"Yes! Yes! We're winning!" White shouted, while being overconfident in her battling skills.

"Don't get cocky, White!" Trevor exclaimed to White, as he calls his next move. "Charmander! Ember! Go!"

White's confidence had disappeared completely, as Charmander releases bolts of fire from its mouth and aims at Bulbasaur, who was too tired to dodge. The blots made contact with the grass Pokémon, inflicting a lot of damage to it. At last, Bulbasaur collapsed to the ground, with swirls in its eyes. It has been knocked out. The battle was over.

"Nice job, Charmander!" Trevor said, praising his Pokemon, who smiled back at him.

White walk over to her fallen Pokémon, and then, bends down to pet it.

"You did your best, Bulbasaur. Now, take a good rest." She stated as a beam of light hit the grass Pokémon, transporting it back into its Pokéball.

She then looked at Trevor and smiled.

"Phewww..." She said, while feeling exhausted from that battle. "Trevor... You sure are going to be an awesome Trainer, aren't you? That's how I feel, anyway!"

"Thanks White." Trevor responded to her compliment and smiled back at her. "You were not bad yourself, despite this being our first battle."

"Really?" White asked, which Trevor nodded, causing White to blush a bit.

"White..." Ryan interrupted the two conversing with each other. "Look around, would you?

White and Trevor looked around and were completely shocked that their battle had left a huge mess in Trevor's room. Trevor's mouth and eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe that his bedroom was completely destroyed by the battle between these small, yet weak, Pokémon.

"WAAAH! W-What's all this about?!" White exclaimed. "Pokémon are MIND-BLOWING! And to think they're so dinky...! I'm sure glad I could have a Pokémon!"

"White!" Trevor shouted. "Our little battle destroyed my room!"

White snapped back into reality, and immediately, realizes that her little idea had left a huge mess in Trevor's room. She quickly and repeatedly bows to Trevor, for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, Trevor!" White exclaimed, with a look of guilt on her face.

"It's alright, White. Although I need to figure out where will I sleep tonight." Trevor stated.

"Yeah..." White said, before turning and looking at Ryan. "But now, it's Ryan's turn to battle!"

Ryan and Trevor were both stunned that White would want them to battle now, where Trevor just had a battle with White. His Charmander would need to rest up a bit, before it could battle again.

"There's really nothing to be done with you, is there..." Ryan responded with a sigh, while White sticks her tongue out at Ryan, annoying him.

"White," Trevor said, "I think we should let Charmander rest up for a bit, before it goes into another battle. I don't want my Pokémon to be tired and exhausted for another battle. After all, we just got them today."

"Fine." White answered, while pouting.

"Yeah. And Ryan," Trevor said, while looking at Ryan with a serious look in his eyes. "when we do have our battle, let's have it outside please. I don't want the rest of my house to become like a disaster zone, after a hurricane!"

"Of course." Ryan responded. "We don't want to happen either."

"Ditto!" White responded as well.

"Now then," Ryan proclaimed, while turning to the door. "I suppose we'll have to apologize for the state of your room to your mom."

"Oh! Yeah, me too!" White exclaimed, as she and Ryan exited out of the room and head downstairs to explain to Mary what happen to Trevor's room.

Trevor looked at Charmander, while smiling at it, which made the flame Charmander smiled back at its trainer. He bends down to the Pokémon's height and rubs its head, earning a sound of satisfaction and appreciation from the fire-type.

Trevor was deep in his thoughts, as he continues rubbing his Pokémon's head. _So that was what a Pokémon battle feels like. Having fun, learning new skills, becoming stronger, and becoming one with my Pokémon!_

He snapped out of his thoughts and said to Charmander, "Buddy, you and me are going to become the best of friends. As you and me go out on this journey, we'll both learn new experience and get stronger together. There won't be an opponent out there that we can't face together. Are you with me, Charmander, my partner, my friend?"

Charmander nodded in agreement with its trainer, with a bright smile on its face. Trevor smiled back at the flame Pokémon, and then, stood up and began walking towards the door. He turned around and motioned his fire-type to follow him. The two walked out of the messy bedroom together. This was the start of the beautiful friendship between Trevor and his Charmander.


	9. A Battle with Ryan!

Trevor was walking down the stairs, with his Charmander following behind him, when he noticed Ryan and White bowing to his mother. They felt guilty about destroying Trevor's bedroom, as a result of the battle between Trevor and White.

"I'm truly sorry that we caused such a ruckus." Ryan stated.

"U-Um, we'll clean it up..." White said softly, feeling guilty about it was her idea of having a Pokémon battle indoors that caused the mess in Trevor's room.

"Clean it up?" Mary stated, with a sigh and a calm expression on her face. "Oh, it's fine, it's fine! I'll take care of it later."

Ryan and White stopped bowing, just as Trevor walked over to where they are.

"You sure, mom?" Trevor asked, puzzled by his mother's reaction. "I mean, I feel like we should at least help clean up, since we were the ones that made the mess to begin with."

"Don't worry about it, Trevor." His mother reassured him. "Besides, you would only be sleeping in that room for one more night anyway, since you would be going on a journey with your Charmander. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are." Trevor agreed with his mother.

"Now then," Mary said, as she grabs a plate of sandwiches and fruit and places them on the table. "let's have lunch now. After lunch, you and Ryan can have a Pokémon Battle out in the yard, while I clean up the mess in your room. Sound good?"

Ryan and Trevor nodded, while agreeing with her idea. Mary smiled and fill the bowls with Pokémon food, for their Pokémon.

"Good. Now, let's eat." She stated.

Those words made White jumped into the air, almost hitting Ryan with her hand that was ascending upward, as she jumped. She was really hungry right now.

"YES!" FOOD!" White exclaimed, while rushing over to the table, and immediately, started chowing down on the sandwiches.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, as he and Trevor rushed over to the table as well. "Leave some for us!"

The group started eating their sandwiches, while also having some fruit along with them. As they chew their food, they drank it down with some orange juice. The Pokémon were also enjoying their meal. The happy expressions on their faces best shows that they were all satisfied with their meal. It seems everyone was enjoying their lunch.

30 minutes later, lunch was over. There were no fruits or sandwiches on the plate. Their cups weren't fill with orange juice anymore. The food in the Pokémon's bowls were completely empty. Everyone's stomachs were completely full. No one could eat another bite.

Eventually, the three friends got up from their chair, as they stretch out their muscles, with their Pokémon mimicking their trainers' actions.

"Boy," White started. "That lunch was so good! Thanks Ms. Hallett!"

"You're welcome, White!" Mary said, with a smile on her face.

White then turned to Ryan and Trevor, as they finished stretching their muscles out.

"Alright," She proclaimed, with a tone of excitement in her voice, as she grabs both Ryan and Trevor's hands, and then, drags them out into the yard. "it's battle time! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Once they were outside, White lets both of the boys' hands, as they stand right in front of him. Both Ryan and Trevor's faces expressed confusion on what just happened. Ryan turned to White and his face expressed annoyance with her, forcedly dragging them outside.

"White!" Ryan shouted. "We have feet, you know! You didn't have to drag us out here! We could have just walked on our own feet!"

"Sorry, but you two are Slowpokes! You needed someone to get you out in the yard fast, and I was the person for the job!" She responded, while sticking her tongue out at Ryan.

Ryan's face became red like a tomato. He wanted to scream at her, but his frustration disappeared when Trevor grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ryan!" Trevor stated, while maintaining a calm tone in his voice. "We're in the yard now, so let's have that battle. Unless, you want to battle White instead?"

The redness in Ryan's face quickly vanish, as he takes a deep breath, then turns to look at Trevor.

"Okay," He said. "let's battle, Trevor."

"Now you're talking!" Trevor shouted in excitement. "Charmander, let's go!"

The flame Pokémon nodded, as it quickly rushes over to its trainer.

"Squirtle!" Ryan shouted, as he turns to his Pokémon, who appears to be battle-ready. "Let's do this!"

The turtle-like Pokémon nodded, as it rushes over to its trainer as well. The two trainers then stand away from each other from a good distance, as their Pokémon rushed out onto the battlefield. These two Pokémon were ready to battle. White stands in the middle, out of the field, acting as a referee for the battle. They have begun their battle, as Ryan calls out the first attack.

"Alright, Squirtle! Tackle!" He commanded.

The water Pokémon withdraws its head into its shell, as it charges into the flame Pokémon's stomach with great speed. It makes contact and lands a hit upon the fire Pokémon, causing a cry of pain to come from the flame Pokémon's mouth.

Trevor growled in frustration, before calling out his counterattack.

"Charmander, use Leer!" He shouted.

The flame Pokémon then looks at the opponent and glares at it with an intimidating look on its face. The glare causes Squirtle to become intimidated by it.

"Calm down, Squirtle!" Ryan yelled. "Don't get intimidated by it! Stay strong!"

"Now, use Scratch!" Trevor commanded his flame Pokémon.

Charmander rushes towards the water Pokémon and lands a hit on the turtle-like Pokémon with its claws. The attack causes the water Pokémon to roll backwards on its shell. However, it quickly got up and was raring to continue battling.

 _Time for us to use a move that's super effective against them!_ Ryan thought, as he calls out his next move.

"Bubble! Go!"

Squirtle then releases clear bubbles out of its mouth and fires them towards the opponent.

"Counter with Ember!" Trevor countered.

Charmander releases blots of fire from its mouth and launches them towards the incoming water attack. However, the fire attack was quickly overpowered by the bubbles, as the bolts of fire are extinguished by the bubbles. Trevor growled, as the bubbles managed to make their way towards Charmander and hit it in the stomach. The attack causes the flame Pokémon to stumble backwards and it's on its back.

"Charmander! Are you alright? Can you still fight?" Trevor pleaded with his weaken Pokémon.

Charmander let out a soft roar, as it got back up on its feet. However, it was breathing heavily. If it gets hit by Bubbles again, then it's all over.

"How is Charmander able to continue battling after that super effective Bubble attack?!" Ryan yelled, expressing shock towards the flame Pokémon surviving from that water attack.

"Well, Ryan," Trevor answered. "my Charmander is really special. It can endure whatever you may throw at it and still able to continue on fighting!"

Ryan smirked and noticed the heavy breathing coming from both Pokémon. His Squirtle was also showing signs of exhaustion. _I better end this now, before it's too late!_ He thought, as he calls his final attack.

"Bubble again, Squirtle! End this! Now!" He commanded.

Squirtle, once again, releases clear bubbles out of its mouth and fires them towards the opponent.

Trevor growled as he saw the incoming bubbles. But then, he noticed that Charmander was doing something. It appeared that the flame Charmander was removing the dirt off the ground with his claws. Suddenly, an idea came into Trevor's head. He smirked upon this thought, as he shouted his counter attack.

"Charmander! Use Dig to dodge!

Both Ryan and White are surprised to hear what Trevor shouted out. Then, Charmander starts digging underground, using its claws, while avoiding the water attack with success. Even after it dodged the attack, Charmander remained underground, preparing for the next attack. Ryan was shocked that Trevor's Charmander can use Dig. His Pokémon was nervously and cautiously keeping an eye out for Charmander's attack. All of a sudden, the ground, underneath the water Pokemon starts to shake, and then, out from the ground, came Charmander as it lands a direct blow to Squirtle with its claw.

"Oh no!' Ryan yelled out of panic, worried for his Pokemon.

"Now, finish it with Scratch!" Trevor shouted out.

The flame Pokemon then scratches the water Pokemon with its claws, causing Squirtle to fall down on its shell. There were swirls in the turtle-like Pokémon's eyes. The battle had come to a close.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Charmander wins! And the victor of this battle is none other than Trevor Hallett!" White exclaimed with pure excitement and enthusiasm in her voice.

Charmander smiled brightly as it realized that it had won this battle. Trevor walked over to his partner and bend down to its level. The trainer smiled at his Pokemon, and then, rubs the flame Pokémon's head, which earn a happy growl from it.

"Great work, Charmander!" Trevor praised his fire type. "You did an amazing job out there! I'm so proud of you!"

Charmander smiled at his trainer for his praises over his performance in battle. Ryan walked over to his knocked out Pokémon and sighed.

"You did your best, Squirtle." He said, while reaching for Squirtle's Pokéball. "Now, take a good long rest."

Then, a beam of light, from the pokeball, hits the unconscious water Pokemon, allowing it to go back into its pokeball. Ryan then walked over to where Trevor was standing. His face didn't express annoyance with this defeat though. Instead, his face was expressing awe and wonderment.

"I may have come away from my first Pokémon battle with failure, but...This intense excitement... I've finally become a Trainer!" He proclaimed, as he held out his hand, only for Trevor to shake it, out of good sportsmanship.

"We all have finally become Trainers, Ryan." Trevor corrected his friend's statement. "You, me, and White have accomplished the first step in achieving our dreams. And as we all go our separate ways tomorrow, my only hope is that we all meet up again and battle again, to see who has gotten stronger."

"Yeah." Ryan responded. "I like that idea."

"Me too!" White jumped into the discussion.

Trevor smiled at his friends' answers towards his idea of meeting up and battling against each other. The sun was beginning to set, so White and Ryan leave Trevor and returned to their own homes. They would tell their families about what happened today and they were happy that they would be going out on a journey to find themselves and get stronger along with their Pokemon.

Eventually, Mary was able to clean up Trevor's room, which is good since he needed someplace to sleep. He was laying in his bed, with his eyes wide open. Charmander was curled up next to him, sleeping without a care to the world. Trevor smiled, and then, looked out through his window. He watched as the night sky was filled with bright stars, as they light up the night sky. Stargazing always help ease Trevor's nerves and stress from the day.

Before his father died, he had told Trevor that when he passed on, he would become a star and that he'll always be watching him from the heavens above. He will always with be Trevor and will always be watching him, no matter where he is. This has always kept Trevor from letting stress and anxiety get the best of him. He has always kept control over his emotions, trying his best to not let negative thoughts cloud his mind.

Trevor continues looking at the stars from his window. Then, all of a sudden, Trevor sees a shooting star. He closes his eyes, and then, makes a wish. After a few moments of silence, he opens his eyes and takes one last look at the stars, before letting sleep take over his mind.

 _Dad, I promise you, I will make you proud. I will by becoming a Pokémon Master!_ Trevor thought, as he closes his eyes and falls into deep slumber.

Tomorrow, he will leave Pallet Town and begin his journey with Charmander, Once the journey starts, there's no going back. Whatever happens on a journey, will change a person's life forever.


End file.
